Peng Declaration
The Peng Declaration is a declaration that states the cliche "Peng" shall not be used, and only be used in times of great need. The event in USA First there came a complaint. Then, a petition. Next there were worker's strikes. Protests. Finally, a bill was written. It passed through the South Pole Council, the Gourdzoid Council and other groups. It was approved. "And now," said Will Whitefoot, standing at the podium at South Pole City, "We have come together to sign this bill prohibiting the use of "Peng"." A cheer went up through the crowd. Explorer and Fred came through the crowd pulling the floating Giant Pen behind them. Chief Triskelle followed, along with the rest of the South Pole Council. They walked up to the podium and Sprocket, who was on Kwiksilver's shoulder, jumped off and grabbed the microphone. "We are now signing the Bill with the giant Pen. Please take one magnet that is being passed around and hold it still." The magnets were passed around. "Now everybody point the opposite end of their magnet at the pen." The pen jerked to the back of the podium, pulling Fred with it. A thousand Terns came flying from the opposite direction, pointing magnets at the pen. With the cooperation of the two crowds, the pen made a large X on the paper. Finally, it was time to seal it. G came into view dragging a large machine. "This is my Seal-A-Tron 3000," said G, "I have spent months making it and have programmed the South Pole Council logo into it, pixel by pixel." "Wouldn't it just be easier to use a normal seal?" asked Governor ?. ?. "Nonsense," said G, "This is cutting edge technology! Besides, I always bang my hand when I try to do it manually. It hurts!" He could say no more as of that moment because the invention had sealed the bill AND destroyed the entire podium, leaving the South Pole Council members in a large pile of wood. They were all on top of each other. "Hey!" That was Ford Car "Move your flippin' beak!" Mayor McFlapp "Tails, you're sitting on my face!" Kwiksilver. "Get off!" "No, you get off me!" Icmer In Nyc and Henry Shipper. "Ouch!" Explorer and Fred. "ORDUHH! ORDUHH!" Judge Xavier silenced the squabble. All the council members got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Last to get up was Penghis Khan, who had been at the bottom of the pile. "Oh noes!" cried the crowd, "Where's the bill?" "Right here!" Happyface pulled the bill off Penghis Khan's back. "Oh thank goodness!" said the crowd. They heaved a sigh of relief. And that's exactly what happened in the USA, pretty much. The event in UTR First there came a complaint. Then, a petition. Next there were worker's strikes. Protests. Finally, a bill was written. It passed through the government of UTR, the scientists of Neo Domino City and other groups. It was approved. "And now," said Ninjinian, standing in the centre of New Club Penguin from his tower balony, "We have come together to sign this bill prohibiting the use of "Peng"." A cheer went up through the crowd. Penguins from all different places of the UTR came to listen. Baby N. and LiveWire came through the crowd pulling a shrunk replica of the Tops Tower behind them. The Penguin-Naters followed, along with the rest of the UnitedTerra Parliament. They walked up to the podium and Baby N., who was crowd-surfing across everybody, jumped off and grabbed the microphone. "We are now signing the Bill in the Tower. Please take one replica that is being passed around and hold it still." The decoys were passed around. "Now everybody point the pointy bit of the replica at the tower." The tower got took to the back of the centre, pulling Yusei with it. A thousand chicks came running from the opposite direction (they were coming from Scoodlepeep, pointing the decoys at the tower. With the cooperation of the penguins & chicks, the point bit of the replicas shot out a laser full of ink, and onto the giant piece of scrolled paper that was pinned onto the tower. Finally, it was time to seal it. Yusei (the puffle-scientist of UnitedTerra) came into view dragging a large machine. "This is G's Seal-A-Tron 3000. I borrowed it from him!" said Yusei, "He spent months making it and have programmed the UnitedTerra Parliament logo into it, pixel by pixel." "Wouldn't it just be easier to use a normal seal?" asked another puffle of Ninjinian. "Nonsense," said Yusei, "This is cutting edge technology! Besides, I always bang my hand when I try to do it manually. It hurts!" He could say no more as of that moment because the invention had sealed the bill AND destroyed the entire podium, leaving the UnitedTerra Parliament members in a large pile of wood. They were all on top of each other. "Hey!" That was LiveWire "Move your flippin' brother, Ninjinian!" ZapWire "LiveWire, this is not a pretty sight!" Baby N. "Get off!" "No, you get off me!" Yusei and another of Ninjinian's puffle. "Ouch!" Electro and Minzee. "Silannceee!" the Big Three silenced the squabble. All the parliament members got to their feet and dusted themselves off. Last to get up was Ninjinian, who had been at the bottom of the pile. "Oh no!" cried the crowd, "Where's the bill?" "Right here!" Ninjinian pulled the bill off Yusei, which had completely rolled him in it, almost ruining the ink. "Oh thank goodness!" said the crowd. They heaved a sigh of relief. And that's exactly what happened in the UnitedTerra. Result A new podium had to be built, and the Masters made sure Peng was not used again. See also * South Pole Council * South Pole City * Giant Pen Comments :"PENG, Sorry I couldent help myself, PENG" ::-Leekduck ---- :"What? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I OBJECT!" ::-Metalmanager ---- :"Sweet programmer above, thank you, THANK YOU!" ::--Turtleheimer ---- :"OH YES! THIS IS MY LIFETIME DREAM COME TRUE! NOW THERE WON'T BE THAT STUPID INTEL PARODY, PENTEL. I mean, that's a pen manafacturer's game. And talk about all those things. YES! YES YES!" ::--Alex12345a ---- :"At least that does not have to do with . I feel happy for those and sad for those." ::--Disambiguation Penguin ---- :"I feel kinda twitchy, ya' know. I like Pengs. It's about us and I love our race!" ::--Diana110 ---- :"As being a florist, I feel that everything could at least be accepted." ::--Diana112 ---- :"Kinda artsy, I don't like Peng in most names which dosen't fit." ::--Jolene Tan ---- :"Oh, great. I despise all those freaks who think that Pengs are not allowed" ::--Diana107 ---- :"I think that this is wonderful. Pengs are frequently used and everything has limits. Penguins need to name items named with our resources, like Ice and Snow." ::--Bezul Mostafique ---- :"Do I have a right to say something?" ::--Very Fat Penguin Haters Member ---- :"I just want South Island to stop putting the word "Sand" in everything." ::--Countless South Island residents, including Yalondo Yinchanva Category:Site maintenance Category:Events Category:Items Category:Disambiguation Pages